School for the Gifted
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: Six Teens meet Robin, Starfire,Beastboy,Cyborg,Raven and Terra in a school for gifted. They were transferred to this school due to their results in tests. But The School has nothing to do with results it has to do with hidden abilities. RobStar CyRae BBXT
1. Different School

School for the Gifted

Okay, This is my Fanfic about a school of 'gifted' teenagers.

Summary: Six Teens meet; Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and Terra in a school for 'gifted'. They were transferred to this school due to their results in tests. But The School has nothing to do with results it has to do with hidden abilities.

Couples: RobStar, CyRae, BBT

* * *

**Chapter 1: Different High School

* * *

Robin sat staring into the clouds from his seat located next to the window. **

The Birds were singing, bees were humming passed gathering nectar from the huge blooms of frangipanis which had bloomed early.

The Suns was shining; not a cloud in the sky which was as blue as a sapphire while the green grass was beautiful like an emerald.

Everything was beautiful, and it was all happening, Outside.

* * *

Robin was staring out the window watching Natures beauty while he was stuck inside listening to his teacher trying so hard to teach maths. 

Robin had sky blue eyes with jet black hair, he wore a yellow short sleeved shirt and green pants, He wore a shiny yellow belt with black boots.He was an outgoing fifteen year old and was the level headed guy.

"N-Now Class… Class!" The Teacher yelled.

"P-Please just do the work!" She stuttered.

"C-Class!" She continued.

Everyone was busy in their conversations, hiding their food while they ate and throwing paper at other students.

"CLASS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

They all jumped up and faced forward and began to write rapidly.

"Thank you…" She said calming down.

She turned around to write more equasions on the board and the noise boomed from behind her, the noise of kids chewing, yelling, talking and screaming when hit by paper.

The Teacher tried to keep writing on the chalk board which ended up making a huge screeching sounds as she wrote she was putting so much pressure that it screeched and the chalk was braking down rapidly.

She slowly turned around.

"QUIET!" She screamed, Her eye twitched.

The students looked at her, Her eye began to stop twitching as the classroom was now calm.

They all began to go back to their conversations, paper throwing, eating and what ever else they were doing.

The Teacher's fair coloured skin went from her normal light brown colour to a bright angry red.

"QUIET!" She yelled.

She walked to a students table. "You, Arvo…"

She walked to the next student. "You… another arvo…"

"What an afternoon detention?" The Arrogant boy yelled.

"…Yes, Shut up, do your work…" The Teacher replied harshly.

"Mrs Harrison!" The arrogant boy said shocked.

"WHAT?" She yelled in anger.

"Nothing!" The Arrogant boy squeaked, somewhat scared of her.

She began to walk to every student.

"Arvo…Arvo…Arvo…" She said as she got to each student.

She began to walk to her last stop.

She walked to Robin. "And You…." She said with a small smile.

"Yes, No Arvo for me!" Robin thought.

"….ARVO!" She yelled.

"WHAT?" Robin thought.

* * *

"Okay Class, You have served your arvo… Now be free!" Mrs Harrison yelled. 

Robin caught up to his friends, Justin, Jason and Tim.

"Yo Man!" Robin yelled.

"…Hey Robin, What a damn bitch!" Justin yelled.

"…Just cause you got told off…" Tim commented.

"…Don't swear…" Jason whined.

They walked through the grey hallways only their class filled the space.

All students had left earlier.

Robin with his friends walked through and got to their locker.

Robin began to put in his code which unlocked.

"…I mean, How could a teacher do that with no notice!" Justin continued to whine.

Robin got his bag leaving it empty.

"…Next year we will be in year ten!" Robin said happily.

"Robin, Call you later!" Tim yelled out as Robin walked out the door.

Robin nodded.

Robin walked to the exit and walked out and down the stairs.

"See ya guys!" Robin yelled out.

"Yeah, Bye Robin!" Justin yelled.

* * *

Robin began to jog his way home, it was his way of keeping fit and help him in many of his sports, he played most sport and was medium height, he was popular with the girls and was short compared to his soccer, football, swimming and basketball team mates.

* * *

Robin ran through the door to his house. 

"Hey Mum!" He yelled out.

"Oh… Honey…" She said softly.

Robin through his bag along his lino floor sliding it to the corner of his dining room where it would stay.

She was sitting at their wooden table looking at an envelope.

"…Um… Richard…." She said softly.

"…What?" He asked.

"Well…It's about school…" She explained.

"…What?" Robin asked.

"It's great!" He continued.

"It's just…" She tried to talk.

"And I know, HOLIDAYS!" He said happily.

"But…" She continued.

"…Finally… holidays…" Robin continued.

"RICHARD!" She yelled.

"Wha-What?" Robin asked startled by her outburst.

"…It's…well…I have got an invitation from a school for gifted kids… After your results for tests came in… They decided to choose you for their school…" Mr Grayson explained.

"…Ha, Oh well… Too bad for them then hey mum?" Robin laughed.

"I accepted!" She yelled.

"W-What? Mum?" He yelled.

"…It is for your best interest…" She explained.

"But mum!" he yelled.

"…Robin, You will live on campus!... It's like college early!" Mrs Grayson explained.

"But I failed most of my tests!" Robin yelled.

"……They chose you…. I accepted, When you go to college you will be millions of steps ahead!" Mrs Grayson yelled.

"NO I WANT TO STAY WITH MY FRIENDS!" Robin yelled.

"…Good, Tomorrow… You are going there, and they will make sure you are own campus!" Mrs Grayson yelled.

"…SEE I JUST WANT TO STAY AT MY SCHOOL, AND MY HOLIDAYS!" Robin yelled.

"NO, YOU WILL GO!" She yelled.

Robin just stomped upstairs.

"I hate this damn house!" He yelled.

He slammed his door and sat on his bed.

"…Why…" Robin said softly.

"My grades suck…" He continued.

RING RING, RING RING!

Robin turned with shock to see his phone.

CALLER IDEA: TIM

Robin shook his head. "I can't talk to him…" He whispered.

Robin walked and sat on his computer and began to tap away till he went to bed.

* * *

"ROBIN, WAKE UP!" His mother yelled. 

His Mother walked in.

"Come On! Get up!" She yelled.

"No…" Robin complained.

"School!" She yelled.

Robin got up instantly and pushed her out.

He got dressed and ran down stairs.

Grabbed his piece of toast and shoved it down his mouth.

"I'm driving…" She said smiling.

He nodded and jumped in the car.

She got in and put the key in.

She locked the doors.

"…W-Why did you lock the doors… Oh, Wait… It's holidays… No! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THIS STUPID SCHOOL!" Robin yelled.

* * *

Robin's Mum pushed him out the door and was accompanied by a teacher. 

"…I don't want to be here!" Robin protested.

"…Come along, Richard Grayson…" The Teacher stated.

"..How did you know my name?" Robin yelled.

The Teacher led him along the pebble creek path with beautiful grass surrounding the path.

Their were oak trees with beautiful flowers in bloom.

He led Robin to a huge three story building which stretched extremely far.

"This is your new school…" The Teacher stated.

"..I've noticed…" Robin replied with attitude.

The Teacher glared at him and led him forward into the building leading him up the stairs then walking into the building.

The halls were empty, The teacher led him through many twists and turns of the school, it was massive! Robin was already lost in the cream painted walls that seemed to be a maze.

He got to a door. "In you go…" The teacher stated.

Robin shook his head. "What?" Robin asked broken from his train of thought.

"…Your class is in there…" He explained pointing to the room.

Robin walked into the room.

He saw his class filled with various people.

The teacher had gone when Robin turned around.

He raised an eye brow and turned back to the class.

He walked in onto the wooden floor, the furniture wooden and the walls a cream colour.

He looked up at the roof which was a white colour and looked back at his classmates to find a seat.

He saw a seat next to a tall dark skinned guy.

"Take your seat, Richard…" The teacher commanded.

"…How do you people know my name?" Robin asked.

"…Roll…" She said pointing to her clip board.

Robin narrowed his eyes and walked to his seat.

He looked to his left to see the tall dark skinned guy.

"Hey!" The Guy whispered.

"Oh Hey!" Robin whispered back.

"Names Cyborg…" Cyborg whispered.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Cyborg?" He asked.

Cyborg laughed softly. "Well that's my nickname, my real name is Victor…" He explained.

"Oh… My Name is Richard Grayson or Robin…" Robin explained.

Cyborg nodded.

* * *

He was a tall dark skinned guy that shaved his head and had a metal body, it was from a car accident he had been through earlier which made his dad die, he now had super human strength which helped him heaps in sport, he excelled in sport which would be obvious and especially football.

* * *

She was a cheerful girl who seemed to have all the boys attention. 

"Oh Hello…" Whispered a girl's voice.

Robin turned his head and saw a beautiful girl with auburn hair.

"…U-Uh Hi…" He said dreamily.

"My name is uh… Kori…" She said shyly.

"I love that name…" Robin said dreamily.

"I don't… So I got a nick name, Starfire…" Starfire whispered.

"I don't like it either… Starfire…" He said dreamily.

Starfire was a tall girl that was wearing a purple sleevless tank top, mini skirt, gloves with small emeralds in them and knee high boots.

"Curiousity abounds….What's your name, Favourite Colour and where do you come from?" She asked.

"…Richard but call me Robin, Red and Earth…" He said smoothly.

"Would you be my friend?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah Why not…" He said smoothly.

"…Glorious, Welcome new Friend!" She whispered cheerfully.

"Meet my other friend, Raven…" She whispered.

She leaned back showing a girl with a cloak and hood which was down, she had purple hair cut on an angle, she had sapphire coloured eyes which looked some what purple, the cloak covered most of her quite short body, she wore a leotard under her cloak and which was long sleeved and had two blue arm warmers to match her cloak.

Raven was extremely mysterious but wasn't as mean as she seemed, she wasn't used to just being put into a new school and didn't know anyone.

"…I don't even know you…" Raven said coldly.

"…But Friend Raven…" She whispered.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I just met you then" Raven complained.

She was reading a thick book, Robin couldn't see the title as she had it placed on the table.

"Hey Robin, Meet Beastboy…" Cyborg whispered pointing to the small boy green boy next to him with spiky green hair, he had green emerald eyes and wore a black suit with small amounts of purple and a silver belt.

He was the joker, Though his jokes weren't even funny, he tried his hardest but it seemed to turn around and bite him in the bum.

"Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"You know eachother?" Cyborg asked.

"Stupid name…" Beastboy said smirking.

"…Hey!" Robin hissed.

"Dude, Chill…" Beastboy replied.

"Why Beastboy?" Robin asked.

Beastboy shook his head. "Don't worry…" He replied as if to avoid the subject.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A girl yelled.

They all looked at the door a blonde girl burst through the door.

* * *

She had blonde hair which reached half way down her back and wore a black long sleeved shirt with a yellow T in a circle on the shirt, her hands were covered by light brown gloves which matched her light brown boots, she had short yellow bike pants and a light brown belt.

* * *

"I'm Terra!" She said waving her arms. 

The teacher nodded. "Yes well you're the only one not marked…" The teacher stated.

Terra walked over and sat next to Raven.

She was a relaxed girl yet somewhat ditzy, her and Raven seemed to always have little petty fights but were really good friends, She seemed to try so hard to hide something but Robin didn't want to accuse anyone of anything, he just wanted to make some friends!

"Okay, you all finished talking?" The teacher interrupted everyone's conversation.

"Okay… Now as you know you shall be on campus, well your timetables are located in your room…Your room are as follows…

Richard Grayson…

Garfield Logan…

Garth…

Victor Stone…

Roy Harper…

Mas Eyo

And Menos Eyo

Shall all be located in room 482 on the East side of the building."

The teacher continued calling out names and each room for boys.

* * *

"Now the girls…" She said. 

She began calling out names.

"Now, Karen Beecher..

Raven…

Ko… I mean Starfire…

Terra Markov

J-Jinx…" The Teacher called.

"Not many in your room… Ahem anyways Room 789 on the West Side…" The Teacher explained.

"Now go to your rooms, pick up your timetable and meet at the cafeteria as we have biology!" The Teacher yelled.

They all began to scutter out of the classroom.

Robin began to walk away.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled.

"..What?" Robin asked.

"…I am in your room…" Cyborg explained.

"Your Mas Eyo?" Robin asked confused.

"Victor… That's Gar…" Cyborg explained then pointing to Beastboy.

They began to walk to their room.

* * *

"Okay, so we are missing… four people…" Robin said counting the three. 

A boy in a blue and black swimsuit with black hair reaching his back, he had different kind of eyes, black with small white dots.

"Names Garth…. Just call me Aqualad.." He explained.

"Oh, Hey, Know this Roy dude or those Mas and Menos dudes?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm Speedy!" Yelled a guy behind him, he had a bow and arrow in his arm and wore a crimson suit with orange brown hair.  
"You…. Speedy… does everyone have nicknames or something?" Robin asked.

"My Real Names Roy, just call me Speedy…" Speedy explained.

"Now Mas and Menos…" Robin explained.

"Tenemos razón aquí" A Voice said behind him.

Robin jumped around and saw two very short boys wearing all white, one with a red plus and one with a red minus.

"MAS!" Mas yelled.

"MENOS!" Menos yelled.

"Okay…So you guys are brothers…" Cyborg said pointing at the two.

"¡Los hermanos, y el mejor de amigos, funcionamos en las altas velocidades!" Mas and Menos explained.

Robin raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay…" Robin said confused.

"Dude, Is that like English in fast speaking…?" Beastboy asked.

"Español" Mas and Menos yelled.

"…Spanish…?..." Speedy asked.

"…You understand them?" Aqualad asked.

Speedy shook his head. "All I heard is Español, They speak Spanish…" Speedy explained.

"This may be hard…" Robin said looking at the two.

* * *

Raven, Terra and Starfire walked down the halls. 

"MY LEGS HURT!" Terra whined.

"We just left the classroom…" Raven pointed to the door right next to them they had just left.

"Oh yeah… My feet hurt!" Terra whined.

"Please Friend, The less whining the more walking!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Hey Wait Up!" Yelled a voice.

They turned around to a girl with frizzy brown hair threw into a bun, she had a costume as if she was a bee. "Um… Names Karen… You guys… are Terra…Raven… and Starfire right?" Karen asked confused.

They nodded.

"We are roommates girls! …Now My nick name, Is Bumblebee, I Ain't going by Karen!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Glorious, another friend!" Starfire cheered.

They walked down the hall every once in awhile Terra would complain.

They got to their door and saw a girl with pink hair in pig tails curved up, she had small jagged cut part of her dress that covered her shoulders while her blue black dress went to her knees.

She turned around.

She had the pink eyes but they looked like a cat's.

"Names Jinx…" She explained.

They stared at her eyes.

"…I'm Terra!" Terra said patting the bottom of her neck.

"I am Starfire, New Friend!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Raven…" Raven said bluntly.

"Bumblebee…" Bumblebee said.

"Well Girls, we are gonna have some par-tah soon!" Bumblebee laughed.

"No…Quiet would be better…" Raven stated.

She went to a blank bed and threw her black sheets over the bed, it had a dark blue cover with small amounts of black through it like lightning.

She opened the cabinet next to her bed and put her clothes and books in it.

They looked around and saw four more blank beds with cabinets next to them all.

There was a door in the top right of the room which was the toilet.

Starfire jumped to her bed and put her purple and orange quilt on it and lilac sheets with two lilac pillow cases on her pillows.

She unpacked her clothes into her golden coloured wood cabinet that was provided.

Bumblebee ran over to a bed and threw her black and orange sheets then her quilt then added her matching pillow cases onto her pillows. She unpacked her clothes into the cabinet.

Terra looked at the last bed which was located right next to a wall that was actually a huge window.

"…Wooh I bags that bed!" Terra said cheerfully pointing to the last bed.

"Well you didn't have a choice…" Raven and Jinx said at the same time.  
They looked at eachother and smiled slightly then went back to what they were doing, Jinx was letting her hair out which flopped down to a small way past her shoulders.

Raven was reading the same book as she was in her class.

Terra frowned at the insults then got over it. She skipped with her bag and opened it. She put her yellow sheets on then a pink flowered quilt over it.

She put her yellow pillow slips on her two pillows and put all her clothes into her cabinet.

They all watched as she began to take out boxes and boxes of Kibble Cat Food.

"Um… Terra, Why do you have the foods for a cat?" Starfire asked.

"I always thought you would be a dog…" Jinx laughed.

Raven had a smirk. "Never would of thought of that…" Raven admitted.

"Hey!" Bumblebee yelled at Jinx and Raven. "Don't be so rude, I mean… If Terra wants to eat cat food… um let her…" Bumblebee said laughing.

"I'm not an idiot!" Terra yelled.

She took a white kitten with small grey tips on her ears and small grey feet and small grey tip on her tail, it had beautiful blue eyes and had long white fur.

"…Wait, You put that poor cat in your bag?" Bumblebee yelled.

"What was that? I'm not stupid?" Raven laughed.

"Friends, It could of run out of air, no?" Starfire asked.

"I never really thought of that…" Terra admitted.

Jinx and Raven frowned. "Surprise, Surprise…" They said in unison.

* * *

The boys had finished unpacking they had their clothes in their cabinets their beds were all set with sheets and quilts. 

"Dudes!" Beastboy yelled.

"What?" They all asked.

"I need to pee!" He laughed walking to the toilet.

"We really didn't need to know that…" Aqualad Commented.

"Hey Guys, We gotta get to the cafeteria…" Robin explained.

They heard Beastboy let out a relieved sound. "Aaah"

"¡Grueso¡Vamos ir Mas!" Menos yelled.

Mas nodded.

They touched hands and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Robin yelled.

They all stared where they once were.

"…Must of went, but they went… really quick…" Speedy commented.

"…Good Going Genius…" Cyborg commented.

"WHAT?" Speedy yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Cyborg yelled starting a fight.

"Okay, to the Cafeteria!" Robin yelled pushing the two outside the others following.

Beastboy got out of the toilet.

He looked around at the empty room.

"Guys…? Guys…?" He asked looking to see if they were hiding.

"GUYS WAIT UP!" He yelled as he ran out of the room and saw them walking ahead.

* * *

The Boys finally got to the Cafeteria after getting lost quite some times, they saw most of the class was not there, but the girls were with a small kitten following Terra gasping for air still. 

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Speedy and Aqualad met with Mas and Menos at the table. They sat with the two. "How did you guys disappear?" Robin asked.

"¡Se llama habilidad!" Mas explained.

"¡... más nosotros le dijimos!" Menos complained.

"Yeess…" Cyborg said confused.  
"DUDE SPEAK ENGLISH!" Beastboy yelled in their face.

Beastboy was punched by the two.

Beastboy jumped back. "HEY THEY PUNCHED ME!" Beastboy yelled.

"Idiota, Idiota Total..." Mas laughed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU SAID BUT I KNOW IT'S BAD!" Beastboy yelled.

The two Spanish talking brothers laughed.

"Friend Robin and Cyborg!" Starfire yelled out.

Robin and Cyborg turned.

Starfire patted the table.

They nodded and walked over their room mates following.

* * *

"Look who it is… The loser brigade…" Mocked a voice. 

"…Hmmm…. Blackfire that one looks like you…" The voice continued.

"…Shameful and Painful… That is my Sister but let's not talk about that" Blackfire laughed.

"….Hmm…Oh, Robin!" The mocking voice said dreamily.

Robin turned around to see a girl with short yellow tank top and pink skirt.

"I'm Kitten, Meow!" She said flirtingly.

"…Hi Kitten…" He said coldly and turned around.

"…Robbie Poo!" Kitten called out.

"Did she just call you Poo?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy and Cyborg were laughing.

Kitten was standing with her hand on her hip, behind her was a girl that wore the exact same as Starfire except had a grey shirt underneath, she had black hair and eyes were blue unlike Starfire's whose were green, she looked cold and some what evil, to her right was a girl with long black hair, she had a small 'beauty spot' on her face next to her mouth and was frowning at them.

"…at our old school, they were the populars…" Starfire explained.

"Unlike Starfire here…" Blackfire pointed. "We are great"

"Now, We glare at them and walk off…" Kitten commanded.

Blackfire and Kitten glared while the other did not.

"Mandy!" Kitten yelled.

"Sorry…" Mandy said.

They began to glare and turned around flicking their hair and walking off.

"…Hmmm we have found our snobs…" Beastboy joked.

"That is my sister" Starfire said frowning.

"She just insulted you, girl" Bumblebee said frowning.

"But, If I am nice long enough she might… like me…" Starfire said softly.

"OUCH KITTY!" Terra screamed as it was sitting on the table playing with her hair that was dangling so it was trying to catch it.

Kitten turned around and walked over. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kitten yelled.

"Ouch!" Terra yelled not paying attention. "GO AWAY KITTY!"

"Excuse Me? I will go when I wish!" Kitten yelled.

"EVIL, EVIL!" Terra yelled.

Kitten laughed. "You think that is evil…?" Kitten asked mockingly.

"Terra…" They all whispered.

"GO CHOKE KITTY!" Terra yelled getting angry at it.

"Excuse Me? I won't take commands from nobodies like you!" Kitten mocked.

"THAT'S IT!" Terra yelled.

"What are you gonna do…?" Kitten asked sarcastically.

Terra stood up. "Ha!" Terra laughed.

"Terra!" They yelled.

"Hmm?" Terra asked.

Kitten was walking over to fight Terra.

"Mandy, Blackfire… We are to trash little blondie over here…" Kitten said pointing at Terra.

"Oh Hey!" Terra said cheerfully.

Kitten ran back with Blackfire while Mandy put her hands out.

Her nails slowly turned green. "What is happening?" Robin yelled.

Blackfire's hands were glowing purple and Kitten's hands were glowing Pink.  
Terra looked up. Her eyes widened. "Guys, What is happening…?" Terra asked scared.

Robin looked shocked. "I don't know…" Robin said softly.

Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, Jinx, Aqualad and Speedy all looked as if they were hiding something.

Bumblebee, Mas, Menos and Robin looked shocked and worried with Terra while Raven's face was covered by her hood, her mouth did not move, she knew something.

"Guys!" Terra yelled worried.

"I told you not to mess with me!" Kitten yelled.

"W-What do you mean?" Terra stuttered with tears in her eyes, Terra didn't have a clue what was going on, she didn't do anything.

"Don't act all innocent, Bitch!" Mandy yelled.

"Why is everyone calling me a dog today?" Terra asked frowning.

Raven and Jinx had a smirk now after Terra's comment.

"Now you die!" Kitten yelled.

"Hold!" Kitten yelled.

"…I won't send you to your death…. If I can have a date with him…" Kitten said pointing to Robin.

Robin shook his head. "W-What?" Robin yelled.

"Why are you getting me to do it?" Terra yelled.

"You are friends!" Kitten yelled.

"Actually I don't know who he is, He is just in my class!" Terra replied.

"Gonna wanna be friends then!" Kitten yelled.

Blackfire and Mandy nodded their head. "Yeah! Going to want to!" They both agreed.

"…Um Robin, You would go out with this lovely lady, Right?" Terra asked worried.

"N-No…" Robin said confused.

"…I was rejected!" Kitten cried.

Her eyes began to glow black while her hands stayed pink.

Blackfire's eyes began to glow Blue and Mandy's stayed the same.

"DIE!" Kitten yelled.

A Huge ball of pink and black energy came out of Kitten and began speeding at Terra accompanied by a huge blue ball speeding from Blackfire and vines flying at Terra from Mandy's nails.

Terra closed her eyes.

* * *

What will happen to Terra?... Hmm… Find out next Chapter… Wont you -… Please Review to tell me you like the story so I am not wasting my time :D 

Anyways I hope you liked it, and if you do good cause this is going to be a long fanfic, I will try and stay 4000 words per chapter for you guys!

Thanks!

Starfire


	2. Raven loses Control

**School for the Gifted**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related Characters.

Okay, This is my Fanfic about a school of 'gifted' teenagers.

Summary: Six Teens meet; Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and Terra in a school for 'gifted'. They were transferred to this school due to their results in tests. But The School has nothing to do with results it has to do with hidden abilities.

Couples: RobStar, CyRae, BBT

* * *

**Chapter 2: Raven loses Control

* * *

**

OoO Recap OoO

A Huge ball of pink and black energy came out of Kitten and began speeding at Terra accompanied by a huge blue ball speeding from Blackfire and vines flying at Terra from Mandy's nails.

OoOoOoO

Terra closed her eyes.

on with the story

Terra's eyes were closed tight.

She heard an ear piercing sound as if glass was just shattered.

Her eyes snapped open and saw a pale purple orb surrounding her.

Terra shook her head. "W-What is happening?" Terra asked worried.

They all watched as the pale purple orb flickered while Blackfire and Kittens bolts thrown at her hit the force field as if it was water hitting the floor, it spread around the force field and ran out of energy to go further behind her.

Mandy began to move her fingers which controlled the vines, they kept on hitting at the force field.

Terra just watched in shock as did some of the students but not all.

"Guys!" Terra yelled over the noise of a glass breaking every time the vine hit against the orb.

"…I wanna get out" Terra said softly her eyes showing fear; she looked somewhat puzzled as did Robin, Bumblee, Mas and his brother Menos.

"Guys, I want out now!" Terra said feeling extremely awkward.

Starfire closed her eyes and got to her feet.

"SISTER, STOP THIS!" She yelled.

"Starfire…" Blackfire spat. "Never call me that!" She yelled.

"LADIES!" A Teacher yelled.

"My Name is Miss Kirian…." The teacher said.

She had long mousy brown hair, she had big brown eyes and had a light brown tanned face.

She flicked her hair.

She wore a long sleeved pale blue shirt and a blue denim dress that reached her knees.

"What's up?" She said.

They raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"I asked first" Mrs Kirian said childishly.

They all looked puzzled at her.

"…Um… Nice introductory! But, I am stuck in this purple balloon!" Terra called out.

Miss Kirian noticed Terra and saw vines quickly snap back into Mandy's finger nails.

Mandy widened her eyes and saw Miss Kirian.

Mandy turned to see her friends had already fleed.

"MANDY!" Miss Kirian boomed.

Mandy turned around and ran out through the door in the top right of the room.

Miss Kirian frowned. "Don't worry, She just likes hassling the newies…" Miss Kirian said with a warm smile.

The Orb around Terra disappeared.

Terra shook her head. "What happened?" Terra asked scared.

"Yeah, tell us!" Robin yelled.

"You do know right?" Bumblebee asked.

"¡Sosténgame!" Mas squealed.

"¡Solamente si usted me sostiene!" Menos squealed back.

They held onto to one another.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Okay then…"

"…So you guys don't know all the secrets of this school?" Miss Kirian asked.

Robin, Terra, Bumblebee and the Two Spanish boys, Mas and Menos shook their heads the rest looked away.

"This is a school for " Miss Kirian explained cut off.

"ANGELA!" A Man yelled at the south doorway to the room, he was quite large and had brown curly hair, his forehead was revealed as it was obvious he was going bald, he was quite tall and must of done hammer through, he looked fat but behind that was actually muscle.

His arms were crossed leaving a crinkle in his perfect suit, Black pants, black jacket, white shirt with blue stripes and black tie.

"HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, NOW!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Miss Kirian said with attitude in her voice.

The man walked off down the hallway.

"What a grouch…." Miss Kirian muttered.

She turned around with a warm smile she seemed to have painted on her face.

"That's Mr Miako… He is the P.A, He is like pretty useless and seems to have something against everyone, Just watch out for him" She said with a smile.

The kids looked at her dumbfounded shocked by their teachers attitude, she was normal, she was like them.

"Now Gotta go, Welcome!" She said cheerfully and ran off.

"…Okay, that was strange, a teacher that acts like us…" Terra asked confused.

"…Correction, You" Raven replied smiling.

Terra glared at Raven.

"She never answered our question…" Robin said somewhat irritated.

He hit his clenched fist on one of many of the golden stained wooden table.

He looked around to notice the room seemed different to when he walked in, he never really payed attention to it.

The Room had tiled floors with a kitchen and bench with a lady serving food, the walls matched the rest of the school with a creamy colour and the ceiling was a white colour.

The room was filled with tables and chair stained a golden yellow colour.

"…Guys, What happened… there was like vines and huge balls of like energy… that seemed to might of killed her…" Bumblebee asked worried.

"…It would of killed her three times over…" Jinx muttered.

"What?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hey! I don't like all this talk of killing me!" Terra said frowning.

"...She's right… we have the whole night…" Raven laughed.

"STOP TEASING ME!" Terra yelled.

She picked up her kitty pouting and mumbling and began to pat it affectionately.

"My Kitty can't insult me…" Terra muttered.

"…Guys, that wasn't normal…" Bumblebee continued.

"What was Miss Kirian going to say though…" Robin said frowning.

"…Forget about that" Cyborg said pointing to the teacher they had earlier.

She had her hair tightly pulled into a bun with a small clip in.

She had a skinny face and wore a chequered vest with a black jacket over the top of it.

She had a long black dress which revealed her ankles covered by stockings with black shoes, She had a professional look.

She put her finger to the strand of hair that was flicked out and slid it behind her ear.

She slowly walked to the two groups.

"…I see you are the only ones to arrive so far…" She said irritated.

Another group of a few girls and three boys ran in.

"That's the last of the class?" The teacher asked.

She counted them.

"Nineteen…" She whispered.

"Okay, we're all here…" She said loudly.

"Now, do you remember how to get here?" She yelled.

She was bombarded with yells of people. "NO!"

"Did anyone get their timetables here then?" She asked irritated.

Everyone raised their hands.

Terra's eyes widened as did Beastboy's.

"…Anyone didn't?" She asked.

Terra and Beastboy slowly put their hand up.

"SHAME!" A Girl behind them yelled.

"Think I found the idiots…" She muttered.

Beastboy frowned. "You just called us idiots!" Beastboy yelled.

"…Yes, Yes I did, Go back to your room and get your timetable!" The Teacher boomed.

"You do know you are wasting class time!" She yelled as they walked out the doors, Beastboy walked out the one to the east, Terra walked out to the west.

* * *

Beastboy began to run through the creamy walls maze. 

"Where, Is my room?" Beastboy whispered as he ran through.

Beastboy ran through the halls.

"482…482…" he repeated in his mind.

He read the doors.

"478…480…482…" He said stopping at his door.

He burst through the door and looked around the room.

He looked at the beds. "Which one am I again…"  
He looked at the ocean orientated bed closest to the door, then the red and yellow with no real theme bed. "Aqualad's and Robin's…" He whispered.

A Crimson and Orange bed with a fire like theme.

A grey, black and white bed with a technical theme, a huge battery sat next to it.

"Speedy and Cyborgs…"

He saw two beds of white with many red signs, one had plus signs and one minus…

It seemed to be hand knitted.

"Mas and Menos…" He whispered.

He finally found his, the green, purple and black bed.

He jumped onto it and looked at the bedside table every bed had.

He picked up the small paper.

It said his name, year and classes.

"This is it…" He whispered.

He turned around and began to run down the hallway to the east.

"Wait… Wrong way…" He whispered and turned around and ran west.

* * *

Terra ran through the hallway. 

She looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

"Oh Yeah, Room 789…" She said and began running through the hall ways.

She stopped suddenly. "Here!" She said pointing to the door entitle 987.

She burst through the door.

"…Hm… Wrong room…" She said with a forced smile.

She ran out and ran east.

"789!... went to far" She said smiling.

She burst through the door and ran to her bedside table grabbed the piece of paper and ran back east.

* * *

The class was waiting in the cafeteria. 

The two doors on the east and west side of the cafeteria burst open.  
"I GOT IT!" Beastboy and Terra yelled in unison.

"Sit..." She boomed.

The two nodded and ran to the table and sat, Terra next to Raven and Beastboy next to Cyborg.

They all faced the teacher.

"Okay, My Name is Mrs Boumont…. I will be your escort…" She said with a forced smile.

"Now Come with Me…" She boomed.

She walked out the east door and began to go north, they were led to some marble stairs.  
They climbed the stairs which seemed like ages and continued following till they got to a class entitled LAB 6.

They checked their timetable.

"…Um… This… isn't my class…" Terra whimpered.

"…DID YOU NOT LISTEN?" She yelled.

"…Well not really, You see Kitty here was go" Terra said interrupted by Mrs Boumont.

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled. "…Wait, Did you just say you brought your cat?" Mrs Boumont asked raising an eyebrow.

Terra smiled. "No… Bought a cat… Bouuuuught!" Terra explained.

Mrs Boumont's skinny face scrunched up. "GO TO CLASS!" She boomed.

She stomped into Lab 6 and slammed the door.

"…Hmm… Who made her so angry?" Terra asked.

"…Dunno But I have to put up with her all this period!" Beastboy complained.

"Yo BB, Me too!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Hey, Guys I am too." Robin said happily.

"…Count me in, Cause my Timetable does" Speedy said winking.

"…I am also in the mean talking lady's class" Starfire said a smile coming to her face.

"…Joy…" Jinx whined. "I am too…" She continued.

"…I'm not… I am in Lab 2" Terra whined.

"Me too, Girl!" Bumblebee yelled giving Terra a 'high five'

"Estoy con el idiota" Menos laughed pointing at Terra.

"Ella no es un idiota, hermano. ¡Ella es apenas enferma en la cabeza, yo cree que esto no es una broma!" Mas said frowning.

"Stop pointing at me!" Terra snapped slapping his hand.

Menos Frowned. "¡cLa PERRA ESTÚPIDA ME TOCÓ¡cNo ME TOQUE VAN DE NUEVO A SU MADRE MALVADA!" He snapped angrily.

"¡cHermano!" Mas yelled.

Terra stared at him. He stopped talking but still frowned.

Terra held his cheeks. "Speak English, I don't understand your magical stupidness…" Terra said smiling.

"Terra! That is another language, not magical stupidness!" Cyborg yelled.

Terra frowned. "He is saying something…" She said staring at his lips flying at a mile an hour. "¡cÉsa ES ESTUPIDEZ MÁGICA, Yo LA BUSCARÁ PARA TRAGAR EN SU SUEÑO QUE LLAMA Los E.E.U.U. ESTÚPIDOS¡cCómo EL ATREVIMIENTO ELLA, ELLA ME TOCÓ, OUCH QUE SE QUEMA LO SE QUEMA¡cPorqué OH PORQUÉ ELLA TUVO QUE TOCARME!" Menos yelled whiningly.

"…Okaaay… I am in Lab 3 too…" Aqualad said staring at Menos who was panting in anger.

"…Joy, I am stuck with an idiot…" Raven complained pointing at Terra.  
"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Terra screamed.

"Some one normal…" She said pointing at Bee.

"Thanks!" Bumblebee said happily.

"…Normal, I meant somewhat scary…" Raven said pointing at her Bumblebee costume.

"LEAVE IT!" Bumblebee yelled.

"…Two… Spanish talking psychopaths…" Raven continued.

"¡Pozo I nunca!" Mas said frowning.

Raven drooled as she pointed to Aqualad. "…Uhhh…." She said finding a description of him.

"….I prove my point" She concluded.

She had an earful of Bumblebee yelling, Terra talking which was louder then Bumblebee's yelling and Mas and Menos screaming in Spanish while the remaining Titans just watched dumbfounded.

"…Bye!" Beastboy said running into his classroom.

"Yeh…" Cyborg said running after him followed by Robin, Speedy and Starfire.

"Have Fun, Raven" Jinx said with a grin.

Terra, Bee and Mas and Menos gave up and walked to their class.

"…I've got a hottie!" Jinx said cheerfully.

"…Aqualad's in my class" Raven said with a slight smile.

"No Cyborg" Jinx said with a grin. "Meow!" She continued and ran into her classroom.

"Eww…" Raven commented.

She saw Terra's head hanging out of the classroom watching her with her small kitten also watching.  
Raven's eyes widened. "…Not that loudmouth…" Raven muttered.

She imagined Terra screaming. "RAVEN LIKES AQUALAD!"

Raven shook her head.

"What?" Raven yelled angrily.

"…Aqualad's in our class hey?" Terra asked raising an eyebrow.

"…SHUT UP!" Raven yelled.

Terra heard a shattering of glass and saw a small wooden table flying at her surrounded by a black aura.

"EEP!" Terra squealed ducking into the classroom as it sped past Terra's head and into the wall at the end of the hallway.

Terra put her head out. "Raven… What happened?" Terra asked worried.

"Emotions are pointless, Emotions are pointless…" Raven muttered and walked into the class room passed Terra and sat at an empty seat near the back.

The room was filled with golden stained wooden furniture, desk, chairs which made a horse shoe joining together.

Raven was a seat away from Bumblebee.

Terra squealed.

"RAVEN!" She yelled jumping over the desk and sitting in the seat that separated Bumblebee and Raven.

Raven frowned. "Great…"

"QUIET!" a Teacher yelled, her eye twitching her face an angry red.

The class fell quiet instantly.

Terra, Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, Raven and a few other students sat in their seats.

"Least next time I will sit next to Bumblebee… Or Aqualad…" Raven said trailing off.

She stared at Aqualad.

He turned his head quickly to watch the teacher.

His black hair illuminates, his eyes are black like the night.

"This will be your permanent arrangements!" The Teacher boomed.

Raven's eyes widened. "No…" She whispered.

She looked at Terra.

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS DEDALEE DIDALLE

THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROW BOOM BOOM BOOM

BIG ONES SMALL ONES SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD, I DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THE SONG SO LET'S START AGAIN!" Terra sung and repeated.

Raven watched as she sung, her anger began to surge through her body.

Her eye twitched in anger.

"Raven?" The Teacher asked marking the roll.

"SHUT UP TERRA!" Raven yelled.

Every thing in the room had a black aura surround them.

The tables flew into the chalkboard.

Pencil cases and chairs flew around the room smashing into the walls.

Raven's hair flew around, her eyes turned black, they slowly turned white then everything dropped as her eyes went back to her indigo coloured eyes.

Raven grabbed her head. "Not again…" She whispered.

Everyone looked at her with shock.

"I'm Sorry!" Raven yelled and ran out of the class.

* * *

"Truent…" The Teacher spat. 

"…Miss, What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"…MY NAME IS MRS JOHNSON!" She snapped.

"Gee…" Terra whispered.

"TERRA MARKOV, SHUT IT!" She yelled.

Terra stuttered back. "Well I never!" She said in shock.

Mrs Johnson glared at her.

"Eep…" Terra squealed.

* * *

Beastboy sat bored tapping his pen. 

"Beastboy!" Cyborg hissed.

"What…?" He asked lazily.

"Stop it!" Cyborg hissed again.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Beastboy!" Jinx hissed.

"Grrr…." Beastboy complained.

Robin was busy doing his assigned work.

"Look who's the nerd!" Beastboy joked.

Robin threw his pen at the table.

"No… Look who is…" Robin laughed.

He put his hand up and handed his sheet into Mrs Boumont.

He smiled.

She walked over and began to collect sheets.

"Cyborg, Beastboy?" She asked.

They both shrugged.

"Um…" Cyborg said shrugging.

"…Well you see…" Beastboy said softly.

"YOU DID NOT DO IT!" She screeched.

"DETENTION!" She continued.

* * *

Robin, Speedy, Jinx and Starfire found their way to the cafeteria. 

They saw Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Aqualad and Terra sitting at a table in the distance.

Robin pointed them out. "There they are"

They walked up the spacious area between the tables till they got to their friends.

"Hey!" Terra cheered.

"What's up?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hola allí, amigos" Mas and Menos said in unison.

"…Oh hey guys…" Aqualad said distantly.

"Where's Raven?" Jinx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well She….." Aqualad stuttered.

"…You see, Girl…" Bumblebee tried to continue.

"…She made everything in the room fly around!" Terra yelled.

"What?" Robin asked alerted.  
:…She lost control…." Jinx muttered.

"What?" Speedy asked.

Jinx shook her head. "I have to find Raven!"

"…My guess in our room…" Terra stated.

"But she didn't want to be talked to… so she must of went somewhere where we would not look but what if she knew we would think like this and then actually went to the room but what If she thought we thought that she would go there but she actually went to somewhere else in the school and" Terra squealed worried.

"TERRA!" Bumblebee yelled.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"…I'm going to find Raven" Jinx said worried.

"Why are you worrying so much?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Yes Friend!" Starfire agreed. "Maybe, she needs the alone time…"

Jinx shook her head.

"I've got to find her…" Jinx explained.

* * *

Jinx ran to the west to check her room. 

She ran through until she hit her room.

She ran in and saw Raven sitting on her bed reading.

"Raven!" Jinx said panting.

"Yeah?" She asked blandly.

"Terra… said you lost control… of your powers…" Jinx said still panting.

Raven shook her head angrily. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"…Sorry…it's just, I know that you would need to talk to some one… so I came…" Jinx said softly.

"You have a soft spot now don't you…" Raven said bluntly.

"…I guess… But…It's just because ever since my parents…" Jinx said softly.

Raven closed her book. "I'm listening…"  
"…Okay, Well… I went to school and got real angry with some kid called Justin, he was like straight in your face always whined and didn't care about being in trouble… and that was a huge thing you would be scared of in Kindergarten…" Jinx explained.

"Later that day we were in the play ground and he pushed me and teased me cause I had naturally pink hair…" Jinx explained.

"…Go on…" Raven said bluntly.

Jinx swallowed. "Okay, and then he pushed me to the ground and started calling me Pinky… And I was getting so angry, I got up and looked at him in the eyes and then…" Jinx whispered.

"What?" Raven asked looking at Jinx's unsure eyes.

"…he jumped in my face and kissed me…" She said with an unhappy frown.

"…Dirty people…" Raven said bluntly.

"…Then I was like Eww! Then I couldn't stop frowning and he stuttered back in horror, I was like what then I saw a pink glow around my body and I started screaming but I didn't lose my anger, I just thought he was an idiot and couldn't stop anything, I just kept glowing and glowing and grabbed my head and was screaming… and all the school kids were looking at me and the pink formed a horizontal blade and just… it just started speeding at him, his eyes were huge as he got cut, he just grabbed his stomach, and was bleeding… and just fell to the ground, I wasn't aloud to go to school after that and my parents seemed to try and forget about me no matter how much I talked to them they found some way to distract me… So they sent me here to shut me up…." Jinx said softly a tear forming in her eye.

"…Oh… so they didn't listen to you…?" Raven asked.

"Well, when I was three I was playing and was extremely happy on Christmas and all my present blew up so that made me angry and then wrecked my house…" Raven said bluntly with no emotion.

"After my Father saw that he became a drunk and probably druggo…" Raven continued.

"…My mother just ignored me while my father would hit me nightly, throw me… Nearly killed him with… my damn powers…Then my father was driving my mum home from work… and crashed into a car… wiped out the side mum was on… and mum…" Raven said softly breaking out of her emotionless trance.

"Then… I was stuck… with dad…. And I have been bashed… all the time… and Mum is gone…So dad sent me here when he was looking for a School for Freaks as he said…" Raven said softly breathing heavily fighting back tears.

Raven shook her head, her hair getting messed up and her cloak falling from her head, Jinx could see a small tear in Raven's eye.

"…Well, Least you're here now…" Jinx said with a warm smile knowing it wasn't the time to tease Raven.

Raven nodded and wiped away the tear in secret.

Jinx just smiled.

"…Hey, Raven… the guys are worried, you want to come back?" Jinx asked.

Raven shook her head. "I just want to sit here for awhile…" Raven said softly.

"…Oh Okay, Mind if I join you?" Jinx asked.

Raven shrugged. "I am going to meditate…"

"…Okay, I shall join you!" Jinx said smiling.

Raven began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos… Azarath Metrion Zynthos…"

Jinx kept one eye open and watched Raven floating.

She shook her head and smiled. "…Her powers…" Jinx thought.

"…Raven…" Jinx said softly.

"…Yeah?" She replied.

"…Wanna go to the on campus Café?" Jinx asked with a grin.

Jinx shook her head with shock falling onto the floor.

"I've already checked it out" Jinx said with a smile.

"There's an on campus Café?" Raven asked a slight smile.

Jinx nodded. "Everything it should have, dim lights, depressing, herbal tea and other varieties, poetry read daily…" Jinx said with a smile.

Raven's eyes were open with glee. "…Let's go"

She got up brushed herself off. "Lead the way"

Jinx nodded, got up then began to lead her around the school.

She got to a screen door. "It's like the backyard…" Jinx explained.

They walked out onto the pebble creek and saw a café.

"Dark Rose Café…" Raven read out aloud.

Jinx nodded.

Jinx and Raven scurried to the door and walked in.

They saw a sign.

"Enter your own Poetry, Just ask for Violet" The Sign read.

"…We should enter one time…" Jinx whispered.

Raven nodded as she looked around.

The walls were a dark purple, the roof a black. The lights were dim and table and chairs all had a candle per table.  
The tables were stained a dark brown and a desk was to their right with a stage far ahead also in dim light but slightly brighter then the tables and chairs.

Raven looked around, filled with happiness.

Raven and Jinx walked to the counter.

"…One table…" The girl said.

They nodded.

"Okay, My names Violet, I will walk around taking orders, so feel free to pick a table and listen to some poetry" Violet said with a slight smile.

Jinx and Raven nodded.

Jinx and Raven got a table in the front row.

"…I have heard about this guys poetry… Supposed to be good" Jinx said reading the daily events.

"…Three O'clock onwards is Student Poetry… If not it will just be quiet…" Jinx explained.

A Guy with black hair and black eye liner walked onto the stage.

He wore black pants and a black shirt and had black nail polish.

Raven and Jinx watched dreamily. "If… I ever go out with someone… it is going to be him…" Jinx said dreamily.

Raven nodded. "Or Aqualad…"

Jinx shook her head. "What?" Jinx asked raising an eyebrow.

"…I mean… You must admit he is hot" Raven said frowning.

"Yeah, but you gotta have personality…" Jinx explained.

"Oh yes, Staring onto a stage will just find personality" Raven said frowning.

"No, but he can write depressing poems, he has to be good" Jinx explained.

"I guess…" Raven said. "But I am in his Science class, personality will be found" Raven explained.

Jinx shrugged.

The goth guy sat on a chair and began to read.

_**My life is like a dark cave**_

_**There is no light**_

_**No life**_

_**Just darkness that swallows me whole**_

_**I want to get away**_

_**I want to find somewhere bright**_

_**But every time I try **_

_**Try to get away**_

_**Something drags me back down**_

_**I hate life**_

_**My life**_

_**Sometimes I want to get away**_

_**Away from everything**_

_**I feel my heart is now black**_

_**Black with hatred for everything**_

_**Everything that walks the earth**_

_**Let me get away**_

_**Away from this horrid place**_

_**This place of darkness**_

_**Let me go….**_

The guy stood up finished.

He bowed by the many clapping teenagers.

He walked off the stage.

"He does a poem every hour, all depressing, all different" Jinx said with a smile.

"…Hey Jinx, let's go to the Cafeteria…" Raven said softly.

"I thought you were… liked avoiding them…" Jinx said softly.

Raven raised her hand, Violet scurried over to her.

"I would like two herbal teas…" Raven ordered.

Violet nodded. "Good Choice"

She scurried off into the back and popped back out and began to walk around again.

"…How did you know I like herbal tea?" Jinx asked.

Raven laughed slightly. "We are too much alike…" Raven said smiling.

Jinx giggled. "That may be a bad thing.

Raven laughed then stopped. "No emotion…. Ahem, yeah I guess but It is nice to be able to break from their dreamworld…" Raven stated.

"What dreamworld?" Jinx asked.

"…That some where out there…. Everything is positive… And there is one person for every person, to love… blah blah blah, I say if their hot! Go For it!" Raven said smiling.

Jinx nodded. "Yep, Sounds right"

"…I agree" Violet said smiling.

The two jumped back.

"Sorry If I startled you… Here is your tea…" She lowered her arm the two tea cups sliding off onto the table not spilling a drop.

Raven and Jinx sipped until they finished their drinks.

Raven walked over to the counter and threw a five dollar bill on the desk, she took her change of three dollars and rushed off to the Cafeteria with Jinx.

"Let's go see how they are" Raven said laughing.

"I reckon they will be happy to see us" Jinx said with a smile.

Raven nodded. "Someone happy to see me, I never saw that coming…" Raven said depressingly.

Jinx shook her head. "Well get used to it"

They walked through the screen door and walked through the corridors finally finding the cafeteria.

They walked in and saw the tables in an area thrown around and saw Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Aqualad and Speedy all standing frowning ready to fight.

"What is happening?" Jinx yelled.

She and Raven ran up to the group and saw the three 'populars', Mandy, Blackfire and Kitten.

"Guys, What's happening?" Jinx hissed.

"They came over looking for you just as Beastboy and Cyborg got out of Detention, they knocked Beastboy to the ground" Robin explained.

Raven looked around and saw Terra sitting with Beastboy trying to wake him up, her kitten curled up sitting on Beastboy's chest.

"Why are they looking for me?" Raven asked worried.

"Don't know, but they are about to attack again" Robin hissed, "So try and dodge the vines and balls of energy" Robin explained.

Raven nodded.

Mandy flicked her hair and vines began to whip around the room, Blackfire began throwing many starbolts while Kitten through many pink energy balls.

"Prepare yourself!" Robin yelled not really sure what was happening but knew one thing, it must be stopped.

* * *

What will happen?  
Well had a lot of Raven, There you go Raven fans.

* * *

OH IMPORTANT NEWS: 

The poem you read was by my bestest Friend, FallingDarkAngel

So please give your credit if you mention the poem, Please mention if it was good so she will stop saying it sucked!

Anyways Please Review! Hope your loving it!


	3. BPR?

School for the Gifted

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.

I OWN MANDY THOUGH! hugs evil villain

Guys, I know Terra was acting different cause I changed her a bit cause just needed someone funny with BB but getting good ol normal Terra back, and don't say I don't like her cause she is my favourite! OH AND This fanfic has not been abandoned; if I abandon it it will be due to it finishing.

Summary: Six Teens meet; Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and Terra in a school for 'gifted'. They were transferred to this school due to their results in tests. But The School has nothing to do with results it has to do with hidden abilities.

Couples: RobStar, CyRae, BBT

* * *

**Chapter 3: BPR!

* * *

**

Recap

Mandy flicked her hair and vines began to whip around the room, Blackfire began throwing many star bolts while Kitten through many pink energy balls.

"Prepare yourself!" Robin yelled not really sure what was happening but knew one thing, it must be stopped.

on with the story

Mandy flicked her hands, her nails turned and ugly green and plant like then spouting from her nails ran a chord of vine.

Each nail with its own vine.

Blackfire didn't have a huge grudge against them all besides her little sister; Starfire and she showed that in battle as she would only defend herself if Robin or someone came near her but focused her attacks on Starfire.

Kitten didn't have any eyes for anyone; anyone in her way she sent a ball of energy at.

Starfire flew around a huge pillar supporting the roof; she dodged each shot from Blackfire.

Starfire sent back her attack; the green starbolt.

It was stopped in its track by one of Blackfire's blue ones and many others came bombarding Starfire with many attacks her body being knocked back in multiple places sending her plummeting to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled dodging a few vines which continued its track to hit Jinx who let out a scream when she was hit.

"Jinx!" Raven yelled out as a vine came at her blocked by a black shield.

Raven looked back; she knew of her abilities but her control was another thing.

A zapping was heard as Robin quickly caught Starfire; Bumblebee was zapping Mandy with her small weapons she brung; she was hit in the back by Kitten's attack.

She was flung to the floor and slid along the tiles.

She tried to get up but couldn't stand up.

She shot her weapons at them and was hit away by Speedy's arrow which exploded on Mandy who was close to Bumblebee; she flew through a swinging door and was now barely able to get to her feet.

"Friend!" Starfire yelled out as she got up; Blackfire shot at Starfire who was pulled out of the way by Robin; Blackfire had already set up another one; Robin let go of Starfire dodging while Starfire flew into the air sending many starbolts knocking down to the floor Blackfire.

Starfire frowned as her sister lay seemingly unconscious.

"Sister!" She said softly flying over to her; she was knocked away by a vine then a starbolt that Blackfire had sent; Starfire was now in the wall she had built by being thrown so hard.

"MAS Y MENOS HUELGA!" Mas and Menos yelled as the two slammed into Kitten.

She looked at them with a grin and were wrapped by vines.

"RELEASE!" Kitty yelled as the vines opened and she sent a huge energy ball; these three have obviously fought together before.

The twins let out a scream as they lay on the floor seemingly unconscious.

"Leave those annoying kids alone!" Speedy yelled sending an exploding arrow hitting the floor near Kitten knocking her into a wall.

Many vines began to get much more vicous, Speedy couldn't "handle the heat" and was knocked around by many vines.  
"Speedy!" Robin yelled.

"STOP IT!" Miss Kirian screamed.

Terra helped Beastboy to his feet now awake and healthy.

Cyborg helped Jinx up to her feet and Raven let her shield down.

Bumblebee walked in coughing.

"Are we okay?" She asked.

"Peachy" Cyborg replied.

"Listen Sparky, any more comments like that and I'll blow your head off with one easy spark" Bumblebee snapped.

Aqualad was standing looking around.

Miss Kirian walked up.

"MUST YOU ALL BE SO ANNOYING?" She yelled. "I GET IN TROUBLE EVERY TIME YOU STUPID CHILDREN DO STUPID THINGS" She yelled.

Mandy, Kitten and Blackfire sprinted off.

"Stupid Children" Miss Kirian groaned.

"I resent that!" Beastboy yelled.  
Terra giggled.

"You're all okay, right?" Miss Kirian asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeh" They all said in unison.

"I'm not" Bumblebee protested.

Starfire walked up to Bumblebee. "I am sure it will be okay.. Maybe my friend you should venture to the infirmary?" Starfire asked.

Bumblebee nodded as did Miss Kirian.

"Shall I assist?" Starfire asked.

Bumblebee shook her head.

"You just go back to class girl, Recess is finished" Bumblebee replied smiling.

Starfire nodded.

Starfire turned to her friends.

"To…" Starfire began looking at her timetable.

"BPR?" Starfire asked.

Miss Kirian chuckled and walked off.

"Why do I not trust that chuckle?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just go" Raven said in monotone as herself and Jinx walked off.

"Let's just go" Beastboy mimicked rolling his eyes. "So demanding".

Raven glared as she walked of Cyborg joining the two walking.

"Well I guess its all go, Lets Go!" Robin said cheerfully.

* * *

What is BPR? Yes Short but this was more a message but I had to include some sort of story so YAY Im back kinda; I'll try and update soon P 


End file.
